Der Bugul Noz
by North of the North
Summary: Sie sind so abscheulich, dass es heißt, dass gelegentlich ein Mensch sterben wird, wenn er Zeuge eines Menschen wird. Mathew findet einen im Wald, und obwohl er nicht stirbt, ist das nicht die einzige Überraschung für ihn.


**Bugul Noz German Version**

 **31 Jan 19**

 **A/N: Hallo, eine Erinnerung daran, dass dies nicht meine erste Sprache ist und alles, was ich über Deutsch weiß, ist Autodidakt aus Büchern (nie in einer tatsächlichen Klasse gelehrt). Wenn ich irgendwelche Fehler mache, sag es mir bitte.**

* * *

 **Summary:**

 **Sie sind so abscheulich, dass es heißt, dass gelegentlich ein Mensch sterben wird, wenn er Zeuge eines Menschen wird. Mathew findet einen im Wald, und obwohl er nicht stirbt, ist das nicht die einzige Überraschung für ihn.**

* * *

 **Ich mag Mythologie und diese (unten) war alles, was ich online über dieses Geschöpf finden konnte, und dann kam mir diese Geschichte einfach in den Kopf, während ich sie aufsuchte, so dass ich jetzt teile. Genießen!**

* * *

 **Bugul Noz (keltisch)-Extrem hässlich, aber freundlich, Waldgeist**

 **In bretonischer Glaubensrichtung ist der Bugul Noz "Night Shepherd") ein Feenseist, der in den Wäldern der Bretagne lebt. Er ist der Letzte seiner Art und soll unglaublich hässlich sein, was ihm Leid bereitet. Sein Aussehen ist so furchtbar, dass sogar Waldtiere ihn meiden, und er schreit manchmal, die Menschen vor seinem Ansatz zu warnen, damit er sie nicht erschreckt. Obwohl er nicht böswillig (in der Tat, eher freundlich und sanft), ist er immer allein wegen seiner abscheulichen Suche.**

 **Sie sind so abscheulich, dass es heißt, dass gelegentlich ein Mensch sterben wird, wenn er Zeuge eines Menschen wird.**

 **Der Bugul Noz findet eine Erwähnung in einem Einführungsschreiben zu einem Teil des Buches "Der Märchenglaube in keltischen Ländern, ", der sich mit dem Märchenglauben in der Bretagne beschäftigt. Anatole Le Braz, Professor für Französische Literatur an der Universität Rennes, Bretagne, erwähnt den Autor, Herrn Wentz. In dieser Erwähnung wirkt der Bugul Noz weniger erschreckend im Aussehen. Anstatt ein Geist zu sein, den man fürchten muss, könnte er ein nützliches Amt erfüllen, indem er die Menschen warnt, durch sein Kommen, diese Nacht ist nicht dazu gemacht, auf den Feldern oder auf den Straßen zu verweilen, sondern sich hinter verschlossenen Türen einzusperren und schlafen zu gehen. Dieser Hirte der Schattierungen wäre dann, ganz genommen, eine Art guter Hirte. Es geht darum, unsere Ruhe und Sicherheit zu gewährleisten, uns von den Übertreibungen der Arbeit und den Schlingen der Nacht zurückzuziehen, dass er uns, gedankenlose Schafe, zwingt, schnell in die Falte zurückzukehren. "**

 **Bugul Noz:**

 **Ein abstoßend hässlicher Föten, der tief im bretonischen Wald wohnt. Sie sind so abscheulich, dass es heißt, dass gelegentlich ein Mensch sterben wird, wenn er Zeuge eines Menschen wird. Trotz ihres Aussehens hat der arme Bugul Noz aber eine sanfte und gastfreundliche Natur. Seelie**

* * *

 **Inhaltsangabe: Ivan ist ein abscheuliches Monster, bestimmt, für immer von Menschen gemieden zu werden, aber ein Mensch namens Mathew ist nett zu ihm und sagt, er hat keine Angst. So folgt ihm das Monster zu Hause, um zu sehen, wo er wohnt und vielleicht zu sehen, ob er ihn vielleicht irgendwann wieder sehen kann.**

* * *

Zu spät erkannte Ivan, dass seine Rufe den Menschen nicht abgewehrt hatten. Der Geruch, den er für falsch gehalten hatte, so nah zu riechen, war kein Trick. Da war ein Mensch, und dieser Mensch war jetzt direkt vor ihm.

Der Mensch schaute ihn an, Lavendelblicke weit und schockiert.

Seine eigenen lila Augen verschlossen und hielten die Menschen fest, auch er konnte nicht wegschauen, und er wusste auch nicht, was er als Nächstes tun konnte oder sollte.

Er sollte Menschen meiden und sie nie sehen lassen.

Was sollte er jetzt tun?

"Bitte keine Angst, ," bat er den kleinen Blond vor ihm.

Der Mann schluckte und flüsterte sichtlich, "Alright. "

Doch trotz der Hart, wie schwer es Ivan war, ihn zu hören, war es auch das erste Mal, dass jemand zuvor mit ihm gesprochen hatte, und es machte ihn warm im Inneren.

Als er deswegen lächelte, gab der Mensch ein wackeliges, aber immer noch lächelndes Lächeln zurück.

Irgendwie war es trotz dieses etwas wackeligen ersten Treffens nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich im Wald vor Mathews Haus trafen, auch nicht das erste Mal, dass sie miteinander sprachen, oder mehr als nur ein paar Minuten verbrachte, um sich gegenseitig zu bestaunen.

Danach könnte man ja sogar sagen, dass sie Freunde wurden, obwohl sie ein bisschen ein merkwürdiges Duo waren.


End file.
